Sinners
by Mayle
Summary: Sam doesn't seem to be able to get a handle on his panic or on Lucifer. This pleases Lucifer immensely. (set in Season 7 Episode 15)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Sammy," Lucifer cooed, "You can't keep running from me. Oh and try right there on the desk."

"Don't call me that!" Sam screamed, as he frantically searched through the room.

He mentally cursed himself for acknowledging the angel, but he didn't have to berate himself for long. He suddenly saw what he was looking for on the other side of the desk and dove for it. His fingertips just didn't quite reach the paper.

"Little further, bunk buddy," Lucifer said his voice filled with laughter.

Sam growled in response and leaned just a little further to snatch the paper up. Suddenly a very solid, very hot body slammed into him, pressing him towards the desk. He yelped and struggled against the sudden attacker, who shook with mirth at his futile struggling. The hands attached to the body crashed down against the desk on either side of him.

He pressed back against his assailant, trying to throw them off. Though he was larger than the other person he was unable to overpower them. Laughter rang out through the darkened room as Sam was forced down against the desk by a strong chest. His hands flailed out to claw at their face, but they were forced against the desk. He winced as books dug into his arms.

"Oh, Sammy, you silly man," Lucifer laughed, "Futile! All of it! You think you can run and hide? You just don't seem to get it, do you? You are stuck, stuck, stuck with me!"

With a surge of strength, mostly brought on by anger and panic, Sam's leg kicked back against Lucifer's shin, causing the angel to stumble, though only slightly. Sam twisted, using Lucifer's surprise to swing his fist around, catching him in the face. Lucifer merely laughed and surged forward, slamming Sam back into the desk, but on his back this time. Sam struggled against him, panic suddenly squeezing his insides like a boa constrictor. He could feel the panic starting to seize his limbs and freeze them as Lucifer pressed hard against him.

Sam leaned back away from as Lucifer's face invaded the space of his. The hands that pressed his wrists against the desk were hot, so hot they seemed to burn into his skin, melting into his wrists. As Lucifer grinned maliciously down at him Sam's limbs froze completely. Petrified with panic and fear he stared back up at Lucifer with wide eyes.

The feeling was familiar. Too familiar. So sickening familiar that it made Sam want to cry, vomit, die, or all three. He'd spent too long in the pit with this feeling. Helpless. Alone. Afraid. Panicked. Lucifer leered above him, his lips curled into a disgustingly satisfied smirk that made Sam wish he could move so he could squirm under the intense gaze.

"Oh, Sammy," Lucifer crowed, "You already submit? You're getting soft."

"D-d-don-don-don't c-c-ca-a-all m-m-me th-th-tha-att," Sam stammered through his frozen terror.

"Don't call me that," Lucifer mocked, anger biting in his words, "Why? Because you only let _Dean _call you that? Dean, Dean, Dean! It's all about that fucking pretty boy with you! Why don't I rip his face off? Then he won't be so pretty, will he?"

Sam's heart stuttered in fear. _He can't hurt him, he can't hurt him, he can't hurt him. _He chanted in his mind, trying so hard to calm his wild imagination producing vivid images of the skin of Dean's face being forcefully removed from his older brother's skull. He imagined the hunter's pink lips ripped away, revealing blood and teeth and bone. Sam's arms surged upward as he snarled. Lucifer's face split into a feral grin.

"That's my boy," he laughed, "Got some fight still in you. I like that Sammy; I like that fire in you."

He chuckled as Sam seemed to gain the upper hand and quickly cut the illusion by smashing Sam's wrists back into the desk.

"You wanna know what that is?" Lucifer questioned, his breath heavy on Sam's face, "That's hell's fire burning within you. And oh, sweet baby boy is it _hot!"_

Sam shuddered against the angel as his situation suddenly became a very different thing. He was once again frozen with fear as the realization hit him. Lucifer grinned down at him and pressed his hips tight against Sam's. Sam squeezed his eyes shut _not real, not real, not real _he silently sang. He felt Lucifer shift and hot breath was suddenly ghosting across the shell of his ear.

"Oh it's real, bunk buddy," Lucifer whispered.

His forked tongue flicked out against Sam's ear, swiping a hot, wet stripe across the outer edge.

"D-d-don-don't!" Sam sputtered.

And Lucifer laughed.

* * *

**Little note: Not sure if I want to keep going. This thing is scaring me. But I don't want to just abandon it...I dunno. If you want me to continue please put a 1 in a review for me. :) Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt fear buzzing through his bones and rattling his normally calm façade. But there was something else too. It curled under his stomach in an unmatched heat that drove him to think _what if?_ And _why not?_ Lucifer ground their hips together and Sam forced his eyes closed. _No, no, no, no, _he screamed silently.

"Why?" Lucifer questioned heatedly into his ear, "What if I was Dean? Would you say yes then? Is that what you want? You want-. "

Lucifer's voice suddenly morphed.

"Big brother to take care of you?" Dean's gravelly voice grunted out.

Sam's eyes flew open to reveal that Lucifer had indeed transformed into his brother. Suddenly all the air sucked from the room as Dean stared down at him, tongue hanging out as he panted against Sam's face. If Sam had felt dirty before, it didn't compare to how dirty he felt now. He shivered and shuddered, wishing he could see anything but his brother's lust filled face.

"N-n-no," he whispered, jerking his wrists weakly, "N-no."

Dean's face smiled in surprise at him and quickly shifted back into Lucifer's face or rather, the face of his vessel.

"Not brother dearest then?" Lucifer said amazement evident in his voice, "How about your guardian angel then?"

And suddenly sweet, innocent Cas was staring down at him hunger-darkened eyes. The heat spiked in Sam's gut as Cas grinned down at him in a predatory way. But it wasn't right, it was wrong and dirty and left Sam squirming away.

"No!" he croaked as Cas's face leaned down to lap at his neck.

Now as the devil returned to his own face he had a look of true confusion there. Then his face brightened as he thought of something else. Now Sam saw Jessica staring down at him. Jess smiled sweetly and moved to gently press her lips to his. He screamed and spat up at Lucifer, unwilling to see Jess any longer. Lucifer cocked Jess's head to the side and his face moved back to his own.

"I don't understand, Sammy," Lucifer said, true confusion ringing in his voice, "Who is behind that lust? Who's in there, bunk buddy? Who's in that dark little corner of y-?"

He froze suddenly, the question hanging in the air. His face opened in a wide, wolfish grin.

"Oh, you are naughty," he chuckled darkly, "Fantasizing about the devil? What a bad boy."

Sam frantically shook his head, his whole body shivering from the lust laced words.

"And now you try to deny it?" Lucifer questioned, his face mocking and sneering, "I can see that dark corner now, Sammy, baby. You can't hide it from me anymore!"

Sam whimpered and tugged at Lucifer's hands rather pathetically. He knew he was trapped and part of him didn't care, but the larger part of him was trying its best to squash that husky voice in the back of his mind. _Aw, come on, Sam, there's nothing wrong with a little fun. You never get to do anything for yourself, so go ahead and have some fun, _it whispered seductively from its corner. Sam groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. He ached with all of his body to let this happen, but his common sense was slapping him and reminding him that he had to help Dean.

"Dean," he muttered.

"I thought you said no to Dean?" Lucifer laughed.

"I have to…" he trailed off as Lucifer pressed hard against his hips.

He felt the outline of something hot and hard through his jeans and he didn't have to guess what it was. It rubbed roughly against his own, sending thoughts, pictures and want flowing through his brain and blood. He let out a strangled whimpering moan of want that bordered so close on need it made his knees weak. Lucifer's hot breath was once again at his ear.

"Alright, alright," it whispered heavily, "Go save Dean, if you must. But I don't want to hear his name ever again. That damn hunter is starting to become a pest. He is ruining all of my plans."

The hands on his wrists tightened briefly as a mouth smacked down on his own, sloppily and openly kissing him before it and the body it belonged to was gone. Sam let out a shout of exasperation, his hand immediately flying to his crotch. He wasn't sure if it was sexual frustration or just frustration in general, but he was done with himself within a minute. He groaned in disgust at himself before stumbling back to life.

And wherever Lucifer was, Sam could bet he was laughing.

* * *

**Little note: Back by popular demand! ^_^ Hope ya'll didn't spit in disgust!**


End file.
